1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trunk of a motorcycle disposed at and attached to a rear portion of a seat of the motorcycle, and more particularly, to a trunk of a motorcycle having a lamp device arranged on a lid member for the trunk of the motorcycle.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a motorcycle provided with a trunk having a compartment to be opened or closed by vertically rotating or pivoting a lid member attached thereto. Such known trunk has a lamp device such as a stop lamp provided on the lid member (for example, see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-263072)).
With such a trunk of a motorcycle, the lid member is attached to a trunk body member to be rotatable by a hinge portion, and the lid member is formed with a through hole facing the lens of the stop lamp. A lamp body of the stop lamp is arranged on the inside of the through hole via a packing for seal (sealing packing).
A wire cord of the stop lamp is provided along the inner surface of the lid member, and is extended toward the trunk body member across the hinge portion so as to be connected to a permanent stop lamp of a motorcycle main body. According to such a structure, the stop lamp is turned on at the time of braking the motorcycle together with the permanent stop lamp to effectively notify a following vehicle of the state of braking to thereby alert the vehicle.
However, with the trunk of the motorcycle described in Patent Document 1, the stop lamp body and the wire cord are provided in the storage compartment in an exposed manner. Accordingly, there is a fear such that a stored article may collide with the stop lamp body and the wire cord, and the wire cord and the stop lamp may be damaged or may break. In addition, when high pressure water is applied to the sealing packing provided to the through hole at the time of car wash, such an inconvenience will be conceived that the water which has passed through a seal portion enters the storage compartment and soaks the stored article.